In the hydrocarbon industry it is common to run a whipstock and a mill in the same run by hanging the whipstock from the end of the mill string. Generally this is done by using a bolt at an uphole end of the whipstock that runs into the mill to support the weight of the whipstock during run in. Once the whipstock has landed at a selected position and orientation within the borehole, the whipstock is anchored in place and will bear weight. The mill is then separated from the whipstock by set down weight on the bolt that extends from the whipstock to the mill. The bolt is sheared to effect separation. Because the whipstock is necessarily thinner at the uphole end thereof, it has commonly been a practice in the industry to use a lug at the uphole end of the whipstock to support the shear load with minimal distortion of the whipstock. While this arrangement does tend to work as planned, it also presents a heavy piece of material that is significantly less than a full circle thereby guaranteeing an interrupted cut. Such interrupted cuts are known to damage the mill but this has traditionally been endured due to the lack of any alternative arrangement that will function more favorably.